Untangling Love
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke. Itachi/Deidara. Uchihacest. AU: High School. Sasuke and Naruto are best friends on campus and a couple off. Itachi comes home from college for winter break. Who is he after? Sasuke or Naruto? First arc of 'When I Didn't Love You'.
1. Hookups and Guilt Trips

Things were good, Naruto Uzumaki decided as he walked outside on his way to have lunch with one Sasuke Uchiha. He hadn't slept through any of his morning classes and no teacher had called on him, probably guessing, correctly, that he didn't know the answer. The sun was shining, the bees weren't stinging him, probably because he wasn't wearing his orange shirt, and Sasuke was smiling. Wait. Sasuke was _smiling. _Mr. Ice Prince _smiling. _Naruto stopped and stared, completely dumbfounded. What was the world coming to?

Naruto couldn't believe it and was almost afraid to ask what was going on. He set down his lunch tray tentatively next the still smiling Uchiha and slid into the seat opposite him.

"Yo, Sasuke. What's up?" He eyed Sasuke's nonexistent lunch tray. Since when did Sasuke not eat? "Not hungry?"

Sasuke looked at him, the smile never once wavering.

"Oh, I'm just not very hungry." The smile got even bigger. "Itachi's coming home for winter break," Sasuke continued casually.

Naruto started, but quickly tried to hide it. Sasuke was still in la la land and didn't notice. "Ah, um. That's great. So, we're still on for tonight, though, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…No, wait; I don't know. I might be doing something with the family; you know how it is." He rolled his eyes but Naruto suspected he didn't mind.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Naruto sighed and rose as Sasuke did the same. Naruto glanced at his tray; he hadn't eaten very much. The thought of Itachi Uchiha being in the same vicinity did nothing for his appetite; well, the hunger for food was gone, replaced with a baser desire. Shrugging off his thoughts of the elder Uchiha- that was over, Naruto was forced to remind himself - Naruto concentrated on the one in front of him.

Naruto realized he didn't have any afternoon classes with Sasuke so he said, "Teme, I'll catch you after school."

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke waved him off, still smiling. He walked away from Naruto, whistling, to his next class.

Even though his class was in the opposite direction, Naruto ran after him. For some reason he couldn't explain; surely it wasn't guilt, Naruto glanced around to make sure no one was there, for instance, Sasuke's crazy fangirls; no one was, before quickly stealing a kiss from Sasuke.

The Uchiha blinked before kissing him back instinctively. Naruto now had his complete attention. Finally, Naruto couldn't help but think. Then Sasuke realized where exactly they were and pushed Naruto away. "The hell, Uzumaki?" He cast a furtive look around.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend," Naruto told him plainly. He crossed his arms, looking petulant.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, a move he'd learned from Itachi but would die before admitting to such a thing. "Right, right. We'll continue this later." Sasuke gave Naruto a wolfish grin, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. He looked at his watch. "Shit, we're five minutes late!"

Naruto turned, ready to run for it, but then Sasuke was shoving him against the school building.

"I thought we were gonna be late?" Naruto breathed against Sasuke's ear. Then he grumbled, "Leave the jacket, it's fucking cold outside," which then promptly turned into a moan as Sasuke slipped a too hot hand inside his jacket and went downwards, pulling urgently at his shirt, yanking it out of his pants. Naruto thanked whatever gods that watched over horny teens that Sasuke was able to multitask. Sasuke, the godsend, unzipped both his and Naruto's jeans and hurriedly pumped Naruto them together with his left hand. His right hand grabbed a handful of golden curls and pulled hard. Naruto let out a breathy scream- he'd always had a thing for hair pulling- and came in Sasuke's dexterous hand, with a shudder and raspy, "_Sasuke"_. Sasuke felt Naruto's scream melt through him, felt the cold December air nipping at his neck, felt the heat of Naruto's breath of his neck, and came.

"Couple more minutes won't make much of a difference, will it?" Sasuke whispered hotly against the still recovering Naruto who had fallen forwards into his arms.

Naruto looked up at him, his eyes an astonishing shade of electric blue and shook his head, smiling.

A few seconds passed before Sasuke pushed Naruto away gently. They hastily cleaned and rearranged themselves so as not to look suspicious. Naruto watched Sasuke leave before running to his own class. Even though they'd just done…whatever it was that they'd done, both of their thoughts weren't about each other, but rather, centered on a certain Uchiha prodigy who was drawing closer with every passing minute.


	2. Lies and Losses

"Dei, you lazy ass- I'm leaving." Itachi Uchiha leaned his head through the open doorway into the bedroom where Deidara lazed on his stomach amongst pillows and rumpled sheets looking sated. Itachi admitted to himself that he did look hot; all that blond hair unbound from that horrid pony tail.

Deidara yawned at him. "Aww, Itachi, come back to bed." He rolled onto his side and patted the spot beside him. "S'not like we have classes to go to or anything."

Itachi shook his head. "Deidara, I'm going home for winter break. Just because your parents don't want you home, don't expect the same to hold true for everyone else."

Deidara feigned hurt and clutched his chest where his heart would be if he'd had one, which Itachi knew for a fact that he didn't. "You wound me, Tachi."

"I will if I miss my train."

Deidara lifted a hand in farewell. "See you when you get back."

Itachi hn'ed once under his breath before saying, "Actually, you won't."

Deidara sat up. "What?"

"I'm moving out when I get back. I've decided I want to live on campus again."

Deidara made to get out of bed but the icily cold expression on Itachi's face made him think better of it. "But why? We were having so much fun." Deidara pouted.

"It was fun, but I don't think it will work out. I don't like Sasori much and I expect I'll be seeing a lot of him if I continue to live off campus with you here."

Deidara army crawled his way to the bottom of the bed. "You know about that, un?" It made sense, sort of. Itachi had been rather forceful last night.

Itachi just looked at him pointedly. "I've got to go," he said at last.

"Right, must'nt keep Sasuke waiting. How is the little squirt?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, which Deidara refused to find sexy. "Fine, I expect." He left without another word.

Deidara flopped back on the bed and hugged a pillow to his chest. It had gone surprisingly well, he reflected, Itachi hadn't done him any bodily harm. He was still intact. Itachi hadn't even asked why Deidara had cheated, Deidara wasn't even sure he knew. He just knew he looked for something in Itachi, something more than just a good fuck, and it had scared him. People called Itachi heartless and it hurt Deidara just a little to know it might be true.

So he'd cheated. And still Itachi didn't care. And now Itachi was leaving and they probably wouldn't see each other except by accident. Sighing, Deidara got out of bed at last.


	3. Meetings and Remembrance

The final bell ring and Naruto nearly fell out of his seat; he hadn't been paying attention because thoughts of ebony hair sprawled across a pillow, harsh panting playing like the sweetest symphony against his ear. It was History; a class he was already failing, who cared if he day dreamed? Apparently the teacher did for she shot him a _look _as he ran past her out the door.

He ran down the steps and stopped short. There stood none other than Itachi Uchiha, looking hot as ever in pressed dark blue jeans, a fitted blood red shirt and a worm leather jacket that hung about his strong shoulders. His shoulder length black hair was tied back in its habitual ponytail. His skin was pale, but not unhealthy.

He made up for his slight frame with his larger than life presence, his disguised strength, and so good it knocked great out of the sky looks. Whenever Itachi was around, everyone's eyes were drawn helpless towards him. Naruto saw that many girls, most of whom he was amused to see were in Sasuke's fanclub, and even some of the guys were eyeing the Uchiha with blatant interest. Naruto would have laughed but he was no different and his eyes zeroed in on the effortlessly cool Itachi. Then again, Naruto would have to reconsider. Unlike most people, when his eyes locked with red ones, his brain was immediately swamped with memories.

_Warm puffs of air aginst his check, a pale form above him, his every nerve on a sensory overload, pure ecstasy. Wet and flexible tongues battling for dominance, though Naruto happily surrendered in hopes of Itachi using that talented tongue to bring them both to new heights. _

"_God, Naruto, you're so…tight." _

_Naruto just squeezed his eyes shut, a tear sliding down. He felt a tongue lick at the tear and opened his eyes. Dark eyes, no longer a fierce red, but somehow more breathtaking, were roaming over his undulating body. _

"_Itachi…." Naruto's head fell back and he screamed as Itachi hit his prostrate on his first try. _

"Nii-san? Is that you?"

Naruto was suddenly released from their intense eye staring contest when Itachi turned his head to favor his younger brother with a smirk.

"In the flesh." Itachi was not oblivious to the slight shiver Naruto and Sasuke both suppressed. "Come give your brother a hug, eh?" He opened his arms, mockingly, in welcome.

Sasuke shrugged and slowly relaxing against him as Itachi's arms draped around him. Naruto observed them, noting with interest and _not _jealously that Itachi's eyes were on fire, smoldering if Naruto wanted to be poetic, ever so slightly as they rested on the younger Uchiha.

Most would tell you that Naruto didn't know very many things, which was true enough. But he the things he did know were what many people puzzled over and wondered about. People fantasized about what it would be like to be intimate with an Uchiha, especially Itachi. Both of them Naruto had had the guilty pleasure of experiencing the exotic and untouchable Uchihas. For Naruto, that one time with Itachi Uchiha had been the best sex he'd ever had. He couldn't even describe how utterly incredible it had been. Not to say he didn't like fooling around with the younger, caustic Uchiha, but they hadn't had sex. Yet. Naruto had been hoping that tonight they'd finally do it, but now that Itachi was home, Naruto didn't think it would happen; he knew Sasuke had a huge brother complex and would want to spend as much time as possible trying to gain the attention of his idol.

They speculated whether the aloof Itachi had a heart, and this Naruto knew as well. Naruto knew that Itachi had a heart, and he was capable of love; a person just had only to see the two Uchihas together to see what absolute trust and adoration looked like.

"Itachi," Sasuke was almost whining except for the simple fact that Uchihas never whined. "Why didn't you bring the car?"

"Because, otouto, I thought we should walk home. Maybe take the subway? I've missed the city," Itachi replied, looking around wistfully.

"Whatever. You're so uncool," Sasuke commented, not really meaning it.

He should have known better than to engage in a battle, never mind how irrelevant, with Itachi. "Right, because I'm the one walking around with his pants unzipped," Itachi slid back teasingly, clearly amused.

After he commented, followed by a barking laugh, Naruto considered thoughtfully that red did in fact complement Sasuke nicely. After all, red was Itachi's favorite color and he was his older brother after all. Sasuke should also have remembered that while Itachi was more comfortable around him

"Naruto-kun, you're coming over to dinner, right? You know, to celebrate my return?" Itachi's smile was eerily shark like.

Itachi eyes glittered and gave him the once over, which caused Naruto's insides to tighten and Sasuke to clench his teeth.

Naruto swallowed. "Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Perfect," Itachi said smoothly. He smiled that smile again as though he were aware that everyone around him was having the same thoughts about him and imaging him naked. But Itachi wasn't interested in random sex with a stranger because he was hurting in a place where no one could see and no one could get to. Deidara's betrayal had hurt him in a way that he hadn't anticipated. So Itachi did what he normally did on the rare occasion he found himself at a loss- he plotted and schemed until he felt better. Itachi saw the way Naruto and his brother looked at him, at each other. No, it wouldn't be too hard at all.


	4. Virginity and Kisses

Itachi was in trouble. In this case, trouble came in the form of a smiling, ceaselessly bouncing, talkative blond. Unfortunately, it wasn't the blond Itachi had spent the past seven month with, but still. In truth, it was the fact that Itachi had been inside of said trouble that could either hinder him or help him.

Itachi closed his eyes and remembered that god awful walk home. Why, oh why, had he been impulsive- he was _never_ impulsive, and offered to pick Sasuke up? _Why? _

_Sasuke hugged Naruto goodbye after the blond promised to drop by for dinner. Itachi saw the way their arms wound around each other for a little too tight and hug for a few seconds longer than was expected of two boy best friends. Conclusion? Itachi was pretty sure the two of them were hooking up. _

_Itachi said nothing as Naruto waved to them before rounding the corner. _

"_So, you and Naruto, eh?" _

_Sasuke nearly leapt a foot to his chagrin. He was tempted to lie but knew Itachi would see through it anyway. Oh, what the hell, he decided. "Yeah." _

"_How long?" Itachi was sure Sasuke must be wondering why he wanted to know, but he didn't really know himself except that it might be important in his plan. _

"_Uh," Sasuke stalled for time, trying to recall. "Just after you left for college last year." _

_Itachi didn't so much as blink but part of him was impressed that they had stayed together for so long. "So, have you guys gone all the way yet?" To his amazement, Sasuke shook his head. _

"_Nah, we've done basically everything else. But for some reason, he always stops." He didn't feel the need to add that he was always exceptionally grateful when Naruto stopped him and that the feeling was mutual. _

_Itachi looked his version of stunned, which really mean that his mouth was slightly open, which only brought attention to his full, pink lips. Sasuke looked away from his brother, feeling strange. _

_Itachi was fascinated in spite of himself; Itachi couldn't imagine a relationship without sex. It perplexed him, and thus it piqued his interest. _

"_But today Naruto imitated a kiss, something he's never done before." Probably Naruto had kissed him in order to gain his attention, which had been focused on Itachi. But Sasuke didn't think Itachi had to know that. _

"_And?" Itachi prompted. _

"_I think we're ready." _

_Itachi was struck by a thought which amused him greatly. "Sasuke, you've had sex before, right?" _

"_Of course I have, I-ta-chi," Sasuke said, exasperated. No, not all, no. _

"_With who?" Itachi challenged._

"_Sakura Haruno," Sasuke replied, pretending to misunderstand. He thought, God, no. He'd kill himself before that happened. _

_Unfortunately, Itachi was excellent at reading at expression but he decided to get to the point. "With a boy, otouto." _

_Knowing he couldn't lie convincingly enough for this one, Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto and I want it to be special, that's all. I mean, we want to be each other's firsts," Sasuke felt compelled to offer, defiant. He knew from the heat, which always seemed to appear more when Itachi was around, he was blushing. Just great, he thought sarcastically, Itachi was going to think he'd gone crazy with all the romantic stuff. To his surprise, Itachi said nothing. Sasuke would have given anything in the world to know what had caused Itachi to swallow, his eyes tracking the movement of their own accord, and close his eyes briefly. _

"_Naruto's a virgin, then?" Itachi said in his normal voice. _

"_Yeah, I mean, who else would he sleep with?" Sasuke went on at Itachi's raised eyebrow. " The only people he's ever liked are you and me." He shrugged. "Naruto's not a slut." _

_Itachi's already pale skin lightened a shade. "Sasuke, it's cold. Button up your jacket." _

_"Whatever, you sound like mom," Sasuke grumbled but he did what Itachi asked, secretly pleased that Itachi cared. _

Itachi rested his head against the arm of the couch in the living room, gazing sightlessly at the buzzing TV. The guy on the commercial was blond. He wondered idly what Deidara was doing at the moment, probably nothing. Itachi shook himself. He used the remote to turn the television off. Now was not the time for television, reminiscing about cheating ex boyfriends who didn't care about him. No, he had to start seriously planning if he didn't want things to blow up in his face. His cell phone rang and he answered it without thinking.

"Itachi speaking."

"Oh, Itachi…I was hoping –"

"Fuck you," Itachi growled before shutting his phone off. But no, that was Sasori's job now. Or maybe not, Itachi considered darkly. Perhaps that's why Deidara had cheated; he hadn't wanted to be the uke anymore. But honestly, Itachi didn't do uke. Deidara hadn't seemed to mind letting Itachi have full control. Itachi shook himself again.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi looked up, eyes carefully blank for a moment in which Sasuke was worried something serious had happened. But then Itachi's eyes turned reddish, oddly feral, and Sasuke's insides turned to goo. He inhaled deeply, needing regain his breath. Itachi's smile was downright fiendish, which made a certain part of Sasuke's anatomy twitch.

"Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke came and stood looking down at Itachi. He was unprepared when deceptively slender arms reached up and pulled and pulled until their lips met. Sasuke closed his eyes, the part he usually suppressed jumping up and down in delight and triumph. The two Uchihas had the same thought as Itachi's tongue slipped inside of Sasuke's mouth: _he's mine. _


	5. Interruptions and Visitors

Itachi broke the kiss and maneuvered Sasuke around so that they were both sitting on the couch facing each other. Sasuke leaned forward, eager to pick up where they had left off. As soon as he felt the pressure of Itahci's tongue at his lips, Sasuke closed his eyes. He cradled the back of Itachi's head, delighting in the feel of the silky strands. He didn't see when Itachi released one hand and began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Instead, he felt lust coil like a snake inside his stomach as cool fingers slipped between the button holes to trace slivers of pale skin. Sasuke's mouth fell open and he panted, unabashed for once. His hips jerked as Itachi moved his lips down his throat, nipping at his collar bone.

Sasuke thought he heard bells and realized that the door bell was ringing. He felt like howling when Itachi removed his hands and mouth from him and offered him a smirk.

"Would you be so kind as to get the door?"

Sasuke knew an order when he heard it and so he got to his feet, slowly walking towards the door, willing his erection, which was aching, to go away. But it was difficult; he'd never been harder in his life. He grabbed a nearby sweatshirt and pulled it over him; there, it covered his obvious signs of arousal. Gnashing his teeth together in frustration, he opened the door and- blinked.

A strange blond guy (Was it a guy? Sasuke wasn't sure) wearing an oversized black shirt and faded blue jeans stood in the doorway, hands by his side. Sasuke had to admit the androgynous person was hot and felt an odd itch to feel the guy/girl's hair.

The blond guy gave him the once over before grinning carelessly. "Yo. I'm Deidara. You're Sasuke un?"

"Yeah." Sasuke simply stared at him.

Deidara tried to peer around Sasuke into the house but Sasuke blocked his view.

"Oh, un. I'm here to see Itachi," Deidara informed him. If he was here to see Itachi, who didn't have many friends to speak of, then there could only be one reason. And if nothing else, the way his tone changed on his nii-san's name would have tipped him off big time. Deidara was here to...Sasuke blushed, those thoughts were _not _helping his hard on go away.

"Deidara."

Itachi had come to stand beside his brother.

"'Tachi."

Itachi, to Sasuke's amazement, scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question, un. Can I come in and we can discuss it?" Deidara looked like he was trying very hard not to fidget under his brother's coolly assessing gaze.

"Fine," Itachi replied curtly.

"Catch you later Sasuke!" Deidara called to him as Itachi pulled him away towards his room.

Sasuke was confused. Actually, he wasn't and wished he was. He knew that there wouldn't be much talking going on in Itachi's room. He shook his head, incredulous, about to close the door when his name was called.

"Sasuke!"

And there was Naruto, dressed in his favorite orange t-shirt which Sasuke didn't mind all that much since it was small on him and thus stretched deliciously tight across his body, and really tight black pants. In short, he looks utterly fuckable. Sasuke didn't blink or stare or salivate or do any of the things he usually did when Naruto looked _this _hot. And why? Because Sasuke was too busy having incestuous thoughts, recalling Itachi's burning touch and wicked eyes, remembering the feel of his hair, wondering what Itachi was doing with what's his face, to give Naruto the proper admiration he deserved.

Naruto followed Sasuke to his room, dragging his sleeping bag and a backpack, which held his clothes and toiletries in addition to his school things. Naruto pushed worries about Sasuke's state of being out of his mind, eager to announce his grand plan.


	6. Plottings and Plans

Sasuke sat at his desk, though he had the chair turned so he was at least facing Naruto. He look at Naruto without really seeing him; Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit alarmed.

Maybe his plan would make Sasuke come back from wherever he was. So Naruto began, his usual confident and loud voice was softer, a little hesitant, "Sasuke, I was wondering…" No response from the Uchiha whatsoever. Naruto cleared his throat, "I mean, what if we asked Itachi to haveathreesomewithus, you know? What I meant was….uh, well basically that's it."

It took a full minute for Sasuke to comprehend what Naruto was suggesting. Then he blinked. Once. Twice. "_What?_" Sasuke gaped at him; he couldn't' believe what Nartuo was hinting they do! His less hysterical part, the part that was related to Itachi Uchiha, reminded him that he couldn't deny it didn't excite him.

"I mean, he's experienced, he's hot, and I think he likes both of us." Naruto blushed as he rambled.

Sasuke's mind went, check, double check, what the fuck? He got hard just thinking about it. He adjusted the hem of his sweatshirt but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Then he thought, Fuck that. Itachi…my brother…likes Naruto? Naruto, the blond idiot. His _boyfriend_. No freaking way! And then Naruto must like Itachi, too, right? He stood up, the pieces falling into place. Itachi was such a…was so…and…And Sasuke couldn't deny the thought of hooking up with the two of them made his throat go dry.

"Sasuke! Don't leave! Where are you going! I take back what I said!" Naruto grew frantic and followed him anxiously as Sasuke got up and walked out the door, down the hallway. "Where are you going!?" he cried desperately.

"I'm hard." Sasuke said bluntly, and Naruto's nerves were soothed at once. Then he shivered as he remembered almost those exact same words being spoken to him that night, said from the mouth of Itachi Uchiha.

"_You're hard, Naruto. Can I help you with that?" It was corny line, sure, but it worked and covered all the bases. It gave Naruto all he needed to know- Itachi, Sasuke's cool older brother, was interested in him. And who was he to say no? _

"So I'm going the bathroom to jack off." Sasuke smiled and it was like looking at a miniature Itachi. "Want to join me?"

"um.." Hell yes.

Sasuke smiled again before taking Naruto and forcing him against the hallway wall. Their heads bent forward as they kissed, ferocious as only someone who just discovered their boyfriend was lusting after someone else. Feeling vindictive, Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple, knowing he liked a little pain. Then he laved over the spot, mockingly apologetic. Naruto whined, throwing his head back until it whacked against the wall.

"Ow! Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Naruto half complained, contradicting himself by rolling his hips against the Uchia's slender ones, daring him to take Naruto there and make him his.

Naruto opened his eyes which had closed when Sasuke had snuck a hand down his pants when Sasuke didn't answer him.

Sasuke was staring, eyes narrowed, at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke, wha-"

Sasuke shushed him by pressing a pale hand against his chest. "Do you hear that?" he hissed.

Naruto listened. He heard nothing for a while, but then…Soft cries and moans were drifting from the room at the end.

"Is…Is that Itachi?" Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"I think so." Sasuke seemed less than thrilled and he ducked his head, sucking in a sharp inhale of oxygen. Naruto was going to suggest that they could go back to Sasuke's room, but then Sasuke raised his head again.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think of voyeurism? I hear it's the latest trend."

The smirk he wore would have made Itachi proud, Naruto was sure.


	7. Apologies and Smut

"You never told me how much Sasuke looks like you. I mean, un, it's amazing."

"Don't talk to me about Sasuke," Itachi said, tight lipped. He was sitting on his bed, feet propped on a spare pillow, arms crossed in classic stern and unwavering Uchiha position.

Deidara held up his hands. "Gotcha. No talking about the squirt."

Itachi bit down a smile. "Why are you here, Deidara?" Itachi felt very old all of a sudden. He felt tired.

Deidara stared at the ceiling. "I missed you."

"And?" Itachi was still as stone and probably as cold.

"I made a mistake. Look, Itachi. I could give you the speech about all the stuff I've done wrong, un, and why it was stupid. Actually, un, you could probably give the speech better than me. But I have missed you, un. "

"Sasori?"

"Annoying. Won't shut up about his art. Started bragging that he was better than you and it bugged me."

"Better than me?" Itachi's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs when he raised them. "He tops you?"

"No, he bottoms. But, I was, un ….missing you and thought if I was the bottom again, it would be like it was before, un?" He hung his head. "Yeah, didn't work. Un. Not at all."

"So, you came back because you needed me to fuck you?" Itachi didn't need to feign being incredulous.

"Basically, ahn."

"Not because you missed me or anything like that. Of course not." Itachi wasn't sulking. He _wasn't. _

"Aw, Itachi. Don't be like that, un. It's been, what? Twelve hours? And already I'm going crazy without you, un." He took Itachi's face in his hands, knowing he was pushing his boundaries. He and Itachi didn't really talk about how they felt about each other. "I need you. For fucking, for talking. For _everything_. I need you, un, to tell me when I screw up. And when I do something great, un, I need your grunt of approval. I need you, Itachi, and I cheated because I thought you didn't need me, un. Because you never tell me, un. What you need, Itachi, you never tell me. But, you know what, un? You do. You need me Itachi. You've never told me for what exactly, un, but I know you do. You need me because no one else puts up with you, un. You need…"

He trailed off as he was pulled violently between the spread legs of a smirking Uchiha. "What, are you insulting me now? I'll tell you exactly what I need. What I need is for you to be naked and under me. Can you do that for me, boyfriend?" And then Itachi yanked his pony tail holder off and ran his fingers through the golden tresses. He kissed Deidara soundly, with a fire both of them had always shared. The golden hair fell around them like a curtain made of sunlight.

Itachi flipped him so he was on his feet and watched wordlessly as Deidara shimmed out of his clothing before throwing himself on Itachi, who laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"Eager are we?"

"Itachi, I need you inside me." To show his desperation, Deidara rubbed his own throbbing length against the noticeable bulge in Itachi's pants. "Now." He pulled off Itachi's pants and boxers, wrapping a hand around the hard pulsing length.

"So aggressive," Itachi breathed out, his heart slamming in his chest and his cock throbbing with how demanding Deidara was being. It was so hot and mesmerizing Itachi was willing to let him have control. For now.

Deidara lined himself up with Itachi's cock and promptly sat down, fast and hard. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed, his stomach muscles clenching at the intrusion. Itachi was in no means small but well endowed.

"Move," Itachi gasped out, resisting the urge to piston in and out repeatedly until the world fell away.

"Now who's eager?" Deidara tossed back, but obeyed. And it was heaven, for both of them. Itachi was gracious enough to twist his hips a certain degree so that Deidara's prostrate was hit every time he sat down. He tossed his head back, wails falling from his lips. His golden mane whipped backwards and he saw out of the corner of his eyes a pair of wide black eyes and equally curious electric blue eyes. Both sets were sharp, incredulous and clearly wanted to join in.

"Itachi, you know that person I'm not supposed to talk about?" Deidra panted down to Itachi who looked like he was certainly enjoying himself. Lazy ass.

"What about Sasuke?" It was truly a testament of Itachi's genius that he could understand where Deidara was coming from when he was so close to completion.

"He's at the door. And he's not alone. They're watching you fuck me, uh~n." Deidara trailed off into an obvious moan as Itachi hammered his prostrate.

"Let's give him a show then. Deidara, on your hands and knees."

Deidara un-mounted Itachi, felt empty at the feeling of Itachi, still hard, slide out of him with a slick pop. He heard two sharp intakes of breath as he did as Itachi ordered.

With his legs shaking slightly and his stomach quivering, he now remembered as Itachi slammed back into without warning, why he was back.

Because even though Itachi was a self righteous, scheming bastard and their relationship was convoluted and would probably not turn out really well, Deidara wanted it.

He had known something was wrong when he called his ex's name when he reached completion.

Because even though a day hadn't gone by, Deidara already missed the bastard. Because every time he came, it was Itachi's name he called.

_He was brought to orgasm with a wet, hot mouth, but instead of red hair and a mirthful smile, he imagined a sinful smirk and dark, dark eyes which promised a night of endless painful pleasure. And it was Itachi's name, not Sasori's, that he called in the heat of the moment. _

"_Itachi," he hissed as he came to completion. _

_The heat left a second before and he came on himself. Deidara kept his eyes closed, hoping to prevent the moment. It didn't work. _

"_I'm afraid not." Sasori's voice. Sasori's mouth. Not Itachi. Fuck. _

_And he knew something was wrong when he was with Sasori and it was Itachi he thought of. He was going through withdrawal. And only one thing could cure him. A good hard fucking. And there was only one person who could do that for him, to him. Itachi fucking Uchiha. _

Deidara hadn't been lying. Even though they'd only broken up for less than twenty four hours, Deidara had missed him. A lot.

Which is how he found himself buying a train ticket and standing on the cold front steps of the Uchiha's house. How he found himself looking into two pools of black that pulled him in and being led up the stairs and witnessing a minor break down of Itachi Uchiha. How he found himself moaning and begging like a slut for Itachi to fuck him. How he found himself with the one he loved.


	8. Déjà vu and Goodbye

Watching his brother have sex with someone was no doubt one the oddest and hottest moments of Sasuke's life. He was aware of Naruto clutching at him, basically humping him as he breathed noisily in Sasuke's ear. They were on the floor, in the doorway of Itachi's room, craning their necks to see the show above them. The sounds Itachi and Deidara made were making Sasuke uncomfortable and seemed to have a bad effect on Naruto as well, who kept pushing his erection into Sasuke's thigh.

Itachi looked right at Sasuke when he came, dark eyes flashing red, piercing Sasuke.

Oh. That was hot, Sasuke's mind reeled, spinning slowly. He was embarrassingly close to orgasm. Sasuke couldn't ignore the pressure building in his nether regions, couldn't deny the attraction and pleasure he'd felt as finally kissing his older, incredibly hot brother. Fuck.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said quietly, invoking an affectionate nickname. "If you don't wanna do it, you know, with your own brother…"

"Nah, I've always wanted Itachi." Sasuke said then realized it was true. Oh, he really _was_ screwed up, wasn't he? He supposed he got it from Itachi.

"Perfect!" Naruto's eyes sparkled with delight when he saw he was going to get his way, like Sasuke knew they would. Maybe that's why he'd gone for it.

"Are you going to ask him?" Sasuke felt him squirm and looked down at the suddenly shy Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto's voice was a hair higher than usual. He forced himself to shrug. He felt a bit uncertain. Fantasizing about a threesome, maybe foursome if that blond dude was involved, with the Itachi Uchiha was one thing. Asking said Uchiha was quite another. Itachi was always for breaking the rules, so maybe he wouldn't object. And he'd already had Naruto and….Naruto blushed several shades of red. And that had been unbelievably awesome. Naruto grinned, remembering that day when he had been hanging around the Uchiha household and Itachi had come out of the shower, a towel around his waist…

"Yes, you." Sasuke bent down and gently bit Naruto on the nose. Naruto took this as a cue to start a steamy make out session.

Naruto unwound his arms from Sasuke so he could peel his shirt off. He blamed Sasuke for the slow process; he could have done it faster if Sasuke had kept his hands to himself rather than rubbing Naruto though his pants.

Sasuke raised his hand and tweaked a revealed nipple. Naruto let out unintelligible noises because that was what Sasuke did to him.

"Itachi knows we're here," Sasuke muttered and began to gyrate his own hips against Naruto's thrusting ones.

"Is he mad?" Naruto asked, knowing a furious Itachi was worse than the usual calculating one.

"Nah, hard to be mad when you've just had an orgasm," Sasuke reasoned. Naruto bit his own lip at the word hard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi slid out of the still shuddering Deidara who turned, bewildered. Still, at least Itachi had let him come.

"Something wrong, 'Tachi?" he asked, his usual lazy grin wavering.

Itachi shrugged, already looking bored. He went into the small bathroom that was connected with his room. He got into the shower without a backwards glance or thought about the confused but sated blond on his bed. Itachi was efficient and quick as ever and came out of the shower a miraculous five minutes later, drying his hair.

Deidara was reclining on the bed and Itachi got a sense of déjà vu. Shaking his head, Itachi stood by the bathroom door and spoke from there.

"So, are we done?"

Deidara, let it be known, was not stupid. Itachi got a yawn for a response. "'pose so."

"Then get out." Itachi's tone was normal, which meant it held a faint trace of steel as well as ice.

"Aw, Itachi," Deidara prostested but he got off the bed all the same. He went around the room, collecting a torn shirt. Well, at least he wouldn't have that problem anymore. It made him a little sad, to his surprise..

"I mean it." Itachi paused, knowing what he was going to say next would be completely out of character. Then again, to be fair, Itachi speaking more than one word would be considered a phenomenon. "Take care of yourself, because I won't do it for you. It's not that I don't ever want to see you again," while both of them simultaneously thought, yes it is. "But you have to understand, we're okay."

Deidara nodded like he understood. Which he did, sort of. "So, we're back to being friends?" A nod. "What if I want something more?" Deidara wasn't a fool; he knew he was not over Itachi and would someday probably want something more.

"You'll have to earn it," was all Itachi said. There was a tone of finality in his tone that suggested Deidara leave.

Deidara smiled, mockingly but in an oddly soft way. It made him look pretty as though he was actually innocent. Strange, Itachi thought, what a smile could do to a person. For most people, Itachi's smile meant something very bad was going to happen. But for Deidara, Itachi's smile, while a novelty, used to make his heart race and flutter in a very non Deidara fashion. If he was being perfectly honest, it still did.

"Take care, Uchiha," Deidara said, giving Itachi a mock solute before exiting his room. "See you around," was the last thing he said to the elder Uchiha. They wouldn't, both Deidara and Itachi knew. But neither said anything to break the illusion. If nothing else, it was to preserve the peace their relationship could have had. Deidara didn't know who was at fault, but thought it was perhaps both of them. Itachi wasn't willing to give and Deidara wasn't patient enough to wait for Itachi, even though he knew Itachi was worth it.

Deidara almost laughed as he stepped over the younger Uchiha with his boyfriend.

He paused, amused as they rolled furiously away from him. "Is there a reason you guys are down there?" he asked with a lecherous grin. "Anyway, did you enjoy the show?"

He laughed heartily before continuing on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sasuke. Naruto. Please enter."

Sasuke and Naruto helped each other stand up, each slightly shaking though neither commented.

"You're sure, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, needing the answer as though it was the answer to life.

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak. They walked into the room, crossing the threshold.

And there stood Itachi Uchiha, dressed simply in a while towel.

Itachi's eyes glanced at Naruto whose pants were unzipped and he was hanging straight out, proud of his erection, and his shirt was torn.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Nartuo-kun's clothes? I treated him much better," came the purr of evil.

In five...four...three...two...one...

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's grip on his arm tightened painfully.

"Tell me Itachi wasn't your first…Tell me…"

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke snapped.


	9. Three is Not a Crowd

With a hiss of anger and perhaps pain, Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him roughly. "_Slut_," Sasuke threw at Naruto, scorn dripping from it. Betrayal. The word was emblazoned in flashing neon lights in Sasuke's head.

Naruto's look of embarrassment and shame made Sasuke's blatant anger waver but _no. _Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't believe this. And with my_ own brother." _Sasuke sat down on the floor, his legs giving out under him.

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto's words caught in his throat. He flopped down next the slightly shaking Uchiha.

"Don't touch me." He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder, thinking it was Itachi.

"That's going to be hard, otouto. Because, Sasuke, I want to touch you. Both of you." Itachi flicked his eyes in Naruto's direction. Naruto, whose pants were unzipped and was hanging out, blushed.

"Foolish Otouto." The change in Itachi's voice was what jerked Sasuke out of his self pity party of one. He still stared at a spot on the floor even though he was stunned; Itachi sounded…almost apologetic, or as sorry as Itachi could ever sound.

"Itachi?" Sasuke sounded uncertain even to his own ears.

"Look, Otouto." A creak alerted Sasuke to the fact that Itachi had sat down across from them on the bed. Itachi forced himself to stop thinking about what they _could _be doing and think about soothing Sasuke's ruffled feathers. "Naruto was interested in you but was afraid he was too inexperienced. He came to me for help."

"But I'm not experienced," Sasuke was startled into saying.

"Really? I thought that was why we weren't having sex, because I wasn't experienced," Naruto shifted beside Sasuke uncomfortably.

Sasuke felt himself soften and he raised his head. He took Naruto's hand in his. "No, it's because we wanted to wait until we were ready." He pulled Naruto towards him and they shared a soft kiss, communicating apologies.

Itachi waited until a minute had gone by before coughed loudly. "Ahem. If you two are done?"

Naruto and Sasuke parted as looked at the elder Uchiha, their gazes questioning. "What?"

Itachi smirked and patted the bed. "I assume you guys didn't just come for the show. What fun is there in watching?" That was a lie, there was _plenty _of fun in watching but whatever. Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I'll show you, Sasuke, _exactly_ why Naruto was right in coming to me." He laughed inwardly as they stared at him dumbly before scrambling to their feet. They shared a look before driving on top of Itachi who let out a grunt as he was tackled on the bed.

Sasuke breathed heavily, eyes bright where his brother's were dark. As if in agreement, they both rolled off Itachi who moved further up the bed.

Sasuke's main priority was to get off all his clothes. Naruto helped him as Itachi looked on, refraining from licking his lips. After Sasuke was stripped bare, he helped Naruto by getting rid of his shirt and any other obstructions, delighting in the sound of ripping material. Naruto eased out of his pants and boxers, wriggling out of this clothes. When they were both naked, they turned back to Itachi.

"Let me help you, Itachi," Naruto offered as he climbed onto the bed, reaching for the knot that held Itachi's towel in place. Itachi's eyes dared him, coal eyes afire with desire. Naruto's hands trembled as he undid the towel, throwing it to the floor and Itachi was as naked as they were. Naruto moaned, the urge to go down on Itachi overwhelming him. He shot a look at Sasuke, interested in Sasuke's reaction to his brother's ethereal and timeless beauty. He was not disappointed. Sasuke was nearly hyperventilating and his eyes had glazed over. Naruto touched his arm and Sasuke let an animalistic growl.

"_Oh_, Itachi…_ni-san_" He lunged at Itachi, holding himself in a pushup position above Itachi as their mouths were drawn like magnets towards each other, connecting in a wave of electricity and passion. Itachi let him explore his mouth, one arm coming up to keep Sasuke in place. He shouldn't have bothered; Sasuke thought a bit affronted, he wasn't going anywhere. Not when he was finally going to get everything he wanted.

Sasuke had always known he was attracted to his admirable brother. It had only hit home when the two Uchiha's had shared that orgasmic kiss just to what extent he wanted his nii-san. It didn't bother him and proud to know he had been chosen by Itachi. And he really had been chosen; Sasuke knew Itachi could have literally anyone he wanted. Guy, girl, old or young. _Anyone _at all. It was because of Sasuke's belief in Itachi's irresistibility that he knew iif anyone else thought it was bad or wrong or immoral; they were only jealous they didn't have a hot older brother to engage in explicit incestuous acts. As if reading his thoughts, Itachi spread his legs and let Sasuke lie between them.

Naruto watched, envious and severely turned on. Desperate to be included, he licked and nipped his way down Sasuke's spine and then back up. He paused every few seconds to see the Uchihas kiss which only served to strengthen his own need which he pressed into the bed, already leaking pre-come.

Itachi used his free hand to reach down to stroke both him and his brother, instantly fulfilling his some of his incestuous dreams that plagued him at night.

Sasuke sunk his teeth into his bottom lip when he felt Itachi's rough, calloused hands touch him. In his dreams, he'd always imagined Itachi's hands to be soft and smooth like his hair. The reality was even better and he rubbed the lower portion of his body furiously against Itachi, loving the feel of hard muscle and soft skin.

Itachi drew his head back and like the first time, only a few hours before, Sasuke's head followed his, wanting to continue. Itachi leaned forward to bite his chin, strangely coquettish. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Why did it not surprise him that Itachi was a biter?

Sasuke thrust harder against Itachi, rejoicing the weathered hand that touched him as well as his own, if not better. Itachi, true to his title, was a genius. Sasuke could hardly wait to see if it held true for the bedroom as well. If his kisses were anything to go by, Sasuke thought the answer was _yes_. Sasuke turned his head see Naruto looking at him, his blue eyes glowing with lust and, Sasuke's heart slammed into his chest, love.

"Okay, first off, I _don't_ bottom. I suggest you decide who wants to top the first time," Itachi's smooth voice interrupted them. "Also," Itachi's smirk promised unspeakable pleasures or pain, they couldn't tell which. "I don't like using condoms. Get used to it."

Sasuke didn't want to think about what Itachi had said. But…_First time…_That implied that there would be more. Sasuke swallowed, but he had to concentrate on the present, on losing his virginity. He wasn't worried, which surprised him. Instead, all he thought was: it was about time.


	10. Everybody Wins in the End

"I'm okay with that. Sasuke?" Naruto looked at his boyfriend. Itachi hadn't used a condom when he was with Naruto that one time either.

Sasuke paused, ruminating. He wanted to claim Naruto as his, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto, which, with his inexperience he might. He couldn't deny being taken by his brother sent chills up his spine. He frowned, though. Maybe next time. Maybe he could show Naruto how much he cared for him by letting him top. He nodded and his brother and his best friend looked at him.

"I want Naruto to top me," he smiled, a decisively crooked smile. "He knows what he's doing." He knew Naruto had done it for him and he wasn't really mad anymore, but he wondered if he would ever not be slightly bitter about it.

"Okay, koi, if you're sure." Naruto held Sasuke's chin and they kissed again.

"We'll make it good for you, won't we, Naruto?" Itachi put in, all reassurance and confidence that Sasuke would have a good time.

Sasuke also wondered if hearing his brother's voice would ever not get him instantly hard.

"Naruto, would you mind prepping him?" Naruto nodded happily, a devilish glint in his eyes that Sasuke did not trust.

"Um, is there lube?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"Sorry, Deidara and I used the last of it," Itachi lied easily. He didn't like using lube either; it didn't taste as good as…other things. "Be creative," Itachi advised, drawling. "If you'll remember how I did it with you?"

Sasuke tried not to grit his teeth; even _he_, the virgin, knew lube made things easier. Resisting the urge to hit his brother, he focused on the fact that Itachi's voice was different than how it usually was. Admittedly, it was still slightly pedantic. However, it didn't sound as detached as normal. Sasuke tucked that piece of information into his brain for later use. It was good to know that even Itachi lost a bit of his control when the hormones were raging.

Naruto traced soothing patterns on Sasuke back before once again trailing his tongue down the center of his back, stopping above the crack. Sasuke sucked his stomach in and he felt something small and wet touch his most intimate place. Was that…

"Naruto, is that your tongue?!" Sasuke yelped in surprise. He'd heard of rimming before, of course. He had thought it unsanitary but obviously Naruto didn't and neither did Itachi. Had Itachi done this to Naruto? Instead of the ugly head of jealous, all Sasuke felt was the flare of his arousal and he moaned wantonly at the thought of Itachi, the clean freak who was obsessed with taking showers twice a day, doing something so _perverted_ and _dirty_ and so _un-Itachi, _he wondered what Naruto's reaction had been.

Naruto's tongue—Sasuke still couldn't wrap his head around it, but apparently he didn't need to because it was happening regardless of whether he accepted it or not— pushed further into Sasuke's body, breaching the first ring of muscle that clamped down on the intrusion. Naruto imagined how he would be inside Sasuke's heat and as a result, humped the bed, the blood rushing to the head of his cock which throbbed with arousal.

Itachi smiled; he couldn't remember himself smiling so much. Ever. But this was a special occasion, so he didn't pass any remarks on it. Instead, he started to pump his brother who looked a bit desperate.

Sasuke threw his head back at the dual sensations of soft and wet versus hard and dry. He was going to go crazy, going to die a virgin. Naruto would never forgive him. Itachi would never let him live it down. Hell,_ he_'d never forgive himself.

Sasuke was so busy losing himself in the feelings that he didn't notice when Naruto slipped in his ring finger alongside his flexing tongue. His body noticed the intrusion and squeezed the invading finger which made Naruto's eyes dilate at the tight fit.

Sasuke did notice when Itachi touched his mouth to Sasuke's in an openmouthed kiss and he reacted with enthusiasm. Naruto retracted his tongue and glided another finger to join the first, then another. Sasuke wasn't so oblivious and he screamed, hips jerking to get away from Naruto's fingers which felt uncomfortable.

"Calm down, Otouto. It's necessary," Itachi's calm voice whispered into the kiss and he ran trimmed nails over Sasuke's slit.

Defying gravity and the laws of science in general, Itachi suddenly flipped Sasuke, who was above him, so that he was flat on his back and under Itachi. Sasuke blinked and stopped squirming, too in shock at the switch of positions.

Naruto still had managed to keep three, no four, fingers inside him while Itachi had done whatever it was he had done. But it wasn't enough. Sasuke had quickly gotten used to the slow burn of Naruto's fingers, which he knew to be slender but had at first felt too big. Now, though, he wanted, _needed_, more.

"More, Naruto. Aniki, I need more," he whined pitifully instead. He was about to come, could feel it coming-

Cool fingers devised a ring around the base of his cock, preventing him from achieving release. Sasuke would know those hands anywhere. Itachi. The _sadist_.

"Why you-"Sasuke began, frustrated beyond belief. He'd never hated Itachi so much as that moment.

"Spread your legs and raise your hips, Sasuke," Itachi instructed, panting. Sasuke obeyed, still glaring. He would do anything if only Itachi would let him come. So he pushed down his howl, opening his legs and wordlessly lifting his hips so Naruto could get better access for…the thought made Sasuke's entire body convulse. Stupid Itachi for not letting him come, he thought hazily.

Naruto murmured his thanks as Itachi arranged his own legs so that he straddled Sasuke's chest, his cock in perfect alignment to Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't think Itachi was capable of coincidences so wordlessly he drew the head of Itachi's cock into his mouth. Itachi's pre-come was coming in torrents and Sasuke was pleased that he didn't find the taste to be all that nasty. In fact, it was rather sweet. How ironic, Sasuke mused. Itachi and sweet weren't usually used in the same sentence.

Itachi had let go of his cock but Sasuke didn't dare orgasm. Itachi really would kill him, he didn't doubt. Still, Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing Itachi was looking at him; he knew if he saw Itachi's eyes he'd come right there and then.

Itachi's moan of, "Naruto," made Sasuke's eyes fly open. He sucked on the head like a lollipop but managed to turn his head to see what had made Itachi produce such a wonderful, sinful sound. He almost chocked on Itachi's cock – now wouldn't that be a humiliating way to die-and had to shut his eyes before the visual stimulation brought him to an early orgasm. He palpitated, knowing that the image would forever be locked in his brain. The sight of Naruto's other hand deftly fingering himself was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Itachi got off Sasuke and beckoned to Naruto who withdrew his fingers from Sasuke, both whimpering as they heard a soft sucking sound.

"On your hands and knees, Otouto."

Sasuke did as he was told, his own cock twitching in anticipation. He felt Naruto rub the tip of his cock against his crack before slowly pushing in. Sasuke let out a voiceless scream; he was sure it was Itachi taking him in. Naruto couldn't possibly be _that_ huge. Sasuke felt himself jump slightly as a tan hand; definitely Naruto's, reached around him and gripped his cock confidently. Naruto began to stroke him in the manner he liked, soft and sure, tight at the top before twisting and sliding- Sasuke's pre-come served in place of lube- down. The ache and sting of being stretched didn't hurt anymore and he was suddenly impatient. He pushed himself backwards, impaling himself on Naruto's cock, needing more _now_. Tears sprung to Sasuke's eyes and he bit his lip once more. It was worth it to hear Naruto's gasp and strangled scream of pleasure of being taken in to such a hot, tight space.

Itachi would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused by the display before him. In fact, he was at the end of his rope. He put his fingers in front of where he thought Naruto's mouth would be. Naruto immediately laved at them, drawing all of them into his mouth at once and sucking hard, greedy Itachi gripped Naruto's hips as he withdrew his fingers. He put two of them inside Naruto's tight body and quickly a third, and then a forth. Itachi was extremely turned on by the way Naruto's body accepted them so readily. Naruto thrust his hips back, wanting Itachi to be inside him again and to have a repeat performance of Naruto's first time. Itachi's charcoal black hair was sticking to forehead and the back of his neck, usually it would have bothered him. But his mind was on other things. He forgot his annoyance immediately as he pushed into Naruto's body, which then plunged deeper into Sasuke, who groaned his appreciation.

Itachi stilled, resisting the urge to start bucking wildly. But it was hard; he'd hit Naruto's prostrate on the first try and the blond was a wailing mess in front of him. Still, he restrained himself. He might have been cruel but he wasn't heartless; he gave them a moment. Naruto decided he'd had enough of Itachi's generosity and squeezed his internal muscles on Itachi's cock. That did it for Itachi who let out a snarl. He pulled himself almost out of Naruto before quickly sheathing himself once more inside the slick heat. He repeated this several times, canting his hips and made sure to hit Naruto's special spot every time; he wasn't a genius for nothing.

Naruto was pleased and showed it by rocking forward into Sasuke. Sasuke yelled in surprise as the head of Naruto's cock brushed against something that made his entire body quiver. Sasuke leaned his head back and caught Itachi's eyes. They stared each other before twin smirks for and Itachi pushed forward and Sasuke dug his heels in and propelled himself backwards, eyes watering at the pain, the _pleasure_. Naruto's head fell back and he let out a yowl. Itachi watched as Naruto's head fell back and he peaked, calling out Sasuke's name to Sasuke's gratification, his release hitting straight onto Sasuke's prostrate. Sasuke responded with his own orgasm, calling out a name that was some combination of Nii-san and Naruto. His sporadically rocking backwards made Naruto slide deeper inside Sasuke's tightening insides. Itachi thrust inside Naruto once more, hard, and Sasuke fell forward, off Naruto and onto the bed with a light thump.

Naruto followed suit, crashing on top of the exhausted Sasuke, who turned his chin so they could kiss. Itachi frowned, feeling a bit left out and missed for a second having his own boyfriend. He shook his head. Itachi was an Uchiha and Uchihas didn't regret anything. He pulled on a smirk; it wouldn't do for Sasuke to have a heart attack all because his brother was slightly unstable, and right after his first sexual experience. Itachi watched his younger brother kiss his boyfriend and the visual erotic display made him grunt, whispering a name quietly as he sprayed his come onto the two bodies below him.

"So, Sasuke, did you enjoy it?" Itachi laughed when he got no response; Sasuke had fallen asleep, completely spent. He turned his mirth filled eyes to Naruto. "Not bad, Uzumaki. You just might be a natural seme."

Naruto blushed, a sleepy smile spreading across his features. "I learned from the best, Itachi-san."

Itachi let out a laugh at Naruto's use of honorifics and Naruto wished Sasuke had been awake to hear it; there was surely no other sound that could match it. Well, there was _one _sound… The thought made him pause.

"Hey, Itachi, whose name did _you _call out?"

Itachi glared at him. "If you didn't hear it, I'm not going to tell you," he replied loftily.

Naruto shrugged, it wasn't really any of his business. "'s okay. I won't, you know, come between the two of you. Sasuke loves you a lot Itachi."

"I know." Itachi's voice was oddly strained.

Naruto wondered if he really did know but he held his tongue.

"Sleep, Naruto." Itachi commanded. Inside he was touched, endeared to Naruto's natural sweetness.

Naruto shrugged again before pulling Sasuke to him, and the once he was satisfied at the arrangement, fell asleep.

Itachi smiled. And maybe it was a little sad, but no one was awake to see it. He got off the bed, ready to take his second shower. He spent a long time in the shower this time, long enough for the hot water to run out and he stayed there, the icy water making him feel alive. He reentered his room to the sounds of Naruto's snores and Sasuke's shifting out of Naruto's embrace.

Itachi took a mental picture of the situation before going about his own business. He rummaged around his room quietly, and pulled out his cell phone. He had five new messages. He expected them to all be from Deidara and allowed himself to experience a moment of shock when he saw who the third caller had been. He smirked; he'd been wondering when _he _would call. Itachi raised his arms up high towards the ceiling, stretching, and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning, too early for a sunrise. Pity, Itachi believed in signs when it suited him. Itachi grinned in spite of himself, feral and predatory.

There were two things Itachi needed to keep him happy, or from going on a killing spree: sex and challenges. He, being a genius, had found a way to combine the two.

This game with Naruto and his brother had been fun, but now it was time for something else. Someone else. Another challenge. It was the start, or rather, continuation of another game. If Itachi played his cards right, he ought to win that one, too.

~Fin


End file.
